I Want Your Heart
by gengie
Summary: KaiSoo. Kai tidak pernah tau jika hidupnya akan berbeda dalam waktu tiga jam kedepan. Saat ini ia masih dapat duduk santai dengan para pengikut setianya. Ia masih bisa merasakan ketakutan orang-orang yang tengah ia lewati. Ia bahkan masih dengan tenang menghisap rokoknya tanpa takut tertangkap oleh guru kedisiplinan. Hingga lelaki dengan bias senja itu terus menghantui pikirannya.
1. Prolog

Kai tidak pernah tau jika hidupnya akan berbeda dalam waktu tiga jam kedepan. Saat ini ia masih dapat duduk santai dengan para pengikut setianya. Ia masih bisa merasakan ketakutan orang-orang yang tengah ia lewati. Ia bahkan masih dengan tenang menghisap rokoknya tanpa takut tertangkap oleh guru kedisiplinan. Atau rambut pirangnya yang sungguh kontras dengan milik siswa lainnya.

Ia tak perduli oleh semua itu. Karena hidupnya berjalan dalam jalan seperti ini. Nakal dan ditakuti. Ia patut bangga karena menjadi pimpinan berandalan yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh siswa di daerahnya. Perlu ia tegaskan seluruh siswa di daerahnya, yang jika ia dapat repot untuk menghitung ada sekitar tiga sekolah SMA.

"Kai-ah, Young Dae, siswa sekolah Bongyul membuat masalah dengan daerah kita. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Salah satu pengikutnya datang dengan informasi yang membuatnya geram. Belum ada yang berani untuk mengusik daerahnya dan siswa yang bernama Young apalah itu cukup untuk membuatnya menyeringai.

Ia meludah sebelum membuang rokoknya ke tanah.

"Siapkan kelompok Kevin untuk bermain." Ia menyunggingkan senyum miring sambil menaikkan lengan kemejanya. Seringaiannya itu cukup membuat anak buahnya tersenyum patuh.

.

.

"Cuihh" ia meludahkan darahnya, jempol kanannya menyeka darah lainnya yang berada disekitar mulutnya. Pipinya lebam dan bajunya kotor. Ia menggeram pada dua orang dibelakangnya yang sejak tadi mengikutinya.

"Pergi kalian!"

"Tapi, _boss_…"

Kai hanya cukup menatap kedua orang itu tajam sebelum mereka berlari ketakutan menghindari dirinya yang tengah _bad mood_.

Ia kesal karena ternyata lelaki Young apalah itu berhasil menjebaknya dan membuatnya lebam seperti ini. Walau pada akhirnya ia tetap berhasil untuk mempertahankan wilayah kekuasaannya, tapi tetap saja membuatnya geram karena ia berhasil dibuat kewalahan. Kai menendang sembarangan tempat sampah yang ada didekatnya hingga isinya tumpah di koridor sekolah sore itu. Dia tidak perlu khawatir untuk tertangkap oleh orang lain karena perbuatannya itu. Seakan ia perduli saja akan hal itu.

Baru saja ia ingin mengambil sebatang rokok dalam kantung celananya sebelum mendengar suara indah itu. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya betapa ia penasaran dengan suatu hal selain segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan keegoisannya.

_I need to let you know~_

Kakinya tanpa sadar melangkah untuk menemukan suara merdu itu. Kepalanya rasanya terhipnotis akan melodi yang mengalun indah ditelinganya.

_I wanna say I love you_

_I wanna hold you tight_

_I want your arms around me and I,_

_Want your lips on mine_

Kini ia berdiri didepan ruang klub seni. Terpaku untuk pertama kalinya pada seseorang yang tengah bernyanyi itu. Lelaki yang tengah duduk dan memejamkan matanya menghayati setiap lirik yang keluar dari bibirnya. Badannya bergoyang pelan ke kiri dan kanan mengikuti melodi yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Dan ia berani bersumpah tengah melihat malaikat. Bias sinar matahari sore yang menimpa tubuh lelaki itu hanya membuatnya semakin terlihat indah dimata Kai.

_I wanna say I love you, but,_

_Babe I'm terrified_

_My hands is shaking,_

_My heart is racing,_

_Cause It's something I can't hide_

_It's something I can't deny_

_So, here I go._

_Baby I love you~~_

Dan suara merdu itu terus mengalun indah dikepalanya, menyabotase pikirannya untuk pertama kali. Dan setiap liriknya meresap dalam hatinya. Dan ia terus mengingat suara itu hingga alam mimpinya.

Dan malam itu ia hanya terus teringat semua tentang lelaki yang terbias _orange _senja.

.

.

TBC

Aduh, saya bakal nambah hutang dengan buat ff ini. by the way, itu lagunya Tiffany Alvord - Baby I Love You. Ah, salah satu lagu favorit saya :3


	2. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo bukan orang yang mudah bergaul dengan orang-orang baru yang ingin dekat dengannya. Ia akan menemukan suaranya yang berubah gugup setiap kali ia berbicara dengan orang yang baru ia kenal. Sebut saja ia pemalu yang kadang dengan tak percaya dirinya menunduk karena menjadi pusat perhatian saat menjawab soal dari guru di kelas.

Ia memang punya masalah cukup serius dengan rasa tak percaya dirinya itu. Kadang orang-orang melihatnya seperti _nerd_ karena sikapnya yang selalu menghindar untuk berkumpul ditempat ramai atau suaranya yang tergagap karena seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Terlepas dari itu semua, wajahnya yang menarik –uhuk- cenderung manis membuat beberapa orang ingin dekat dengannya dan itu adalah bencana bagi Kyungsoo.

Suaranya bagus hingga guru keseniannya merengek padanya untuk ikut bergabung dengan grup vokal. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakan tidak pada saat itu karena binar mata gurunya yang penuh harap padanya. Ia nyaris pingsan saat penampilan pertamanya dipanggung saat itu. Sebuah acara seni yang mengharuskannya menjadi grup trio dengan Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Tapi itu semua tak terjadi karena ia menemukan dirinya begitu menikmati bernyanyi didepan orang banyak. Menikmati pandangan kagum dari orang-orang yang menonton mereka. Dan saat itu Kyungsoo tau ia telah menemukan kepercayaan dirinya dengan bernyanyi.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae adalah teman barunya yang untuk pertama kalinya pula tidak membuatnya gugup saat berbicara. Mungkin karena mereka memiliki pribadi yang riang dan juga suka menjahilinya hingga membuat Kyungsoo nyaman dengan mereka. Baekhyun adalah siswa seangkatannya. Walaupun mereka berbeda kelas, Baekhyun akan datang menjemputnya untuk makan siang bersama sejak grup trio mereka dibentuk. Kata Baekhyun untuk membuat mereka semakin kompak. Sedangkan Jongdae adalah _sunbae_ mereka yang akan selalu memandang menusuk setiap kali Baekhyun memanggilnya Chen. Entahlah ada apa dengan _nickname_ itu hingga Jongdae selalu marah dan terlampau sensitif saat Baekhyun menggodanya, Kyungsoo belum sempat bertanya hingga saat ini. Jongdae juga melarangnya untuk memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _hyung_ dan Baekhyun akan selalu merengut saat itu hanya berlaku untuk Kyungsoo walau pada akhirnya mereka akan saling melempar lontaran candaan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa lepas. Jongdae juga selalu dengan senang hati meng-_claim_ dirinya sebagai ayah Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tidak keberatan akan hal tersebut.

Dan mulai saat itu Kyungsoo mulai berubah menjadi pribadi yang sangat berbeda. Ia ramah dan kepalanya tak tertunduk seperti dulu saat seseorang mengajaknya berbicara. Atau ia sudah tak ragu lagi untuk melempar senyum saat seseorang menyapanya. Rasanya ia jadi semakin dikenal saja. Ia rasa Baekhyun dan Jongdae membawa pengaruh baik untuk dirinya.

oOo

**I Want Your Heart**

**Story by: Gengie**

**KaiSoo's Fanfiction**

oOo

Kyungsoo menyuap kimbab yang ia pesan. Didepannya Baekhyun merengut tanpa minat pada makanan yang ada dimejanya.

"Huh, melihat kau diam saja sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukainya." Itu suara Jongdae, senyumnya licik saat menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa? Itu tidak akan terjadi! Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai seorang idiot Park itu?" Baekhyun bergidik tapi dimata Kyungsoo itu terlihat seperti ia tengah berpura-pura.

"Bilang saja kau suka saat ia bernyanyi di ruang radio sekolah. Apa dia bilang 'ByunBaekhyunberkencanlahdenganku'!" Sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya Jongdae seakan mereka ulang kejadian tiga hari lalu dengan nada yang menjengkelkan. Kyungsoo tertawa saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah.

"A..pa? Tidak aku tidak menyukainya bodoh!" sangkalan Baekhyun malah semakin ramai membuat mereka tertawa. Jongdae bahkan tak ambil pusing saat Baekhyun terus berusaha meyakinkannya.

"_YAH_! Berhenti tertawa! Diam kau Chen! Jangan ingatkan aku dengan kejadian memalukan itu lagi!" kotak susu kosong miliknya ia lemparkan pada kepala Jongdae yang menatapnya tajam.

"Berhenti memanggilku Chen, Bacon!"

Kyungsoo sudah tak ambil pusing dengan pertengkaran mereka. Ia diam hingga sebuah kimbab berada didepan mulutnya. Ia menoleh melihat Jongdae yang tersenyum lebar dengan tangan memegang sumpit kimbab.

"Ayo makan lagi Kyung-_ie_ supaya kau cepat besar. Aaaa~" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri." Jawabnya ketus. Baekhyun yang ada didepannya tertawa senang sambil menunjukkan _tumb up _padanya.

"Huh, aku merasa menjadi ayah yang gagal~"

Tak ada yang mau menanggapi perkataan Jongdae membuat pria itu merengut dan kembali menyuap makanannya. Suasana kantin tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit ricuh. Ada tiga orang disana yang membuat kekacauan dengan menendang meja kantin. Anak-anak perempuan menjerit dan sebagian memilih menyudahi makanannya karena tak ingin terlibat dengan anak-anak nakal itu.

"Anak buah Kai berulah lagi." Baekhyun berucap malas sambil menatap tiga berandal itu.

"Jangan berurusan dengan mereka Kyung." Kyungsoo mengerut alisnya menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya.

"Memang mereka siapa?" pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari bibirnya membuat Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya tak habis pikir.

"Kenapa aku tak heran jika kau tak tau tentang mereka. Kau kan dulu _nerd_." Jujur saja Kyungsoo tak suka saat dikatakan seperti itu. Ia menatap Jongdae dengan pandangan terluka yang pasti membuat lelaki itu merasa bersalah.

"Oke, aku minta maaf."

Setelah mendengar permintaan maaf Jongdae ia kembali beralih pada Baekhyun. Berharap diva sekolah itu mau kembali bercerita.

"Mereka itu berandalan. Suka mengganggu siswa lain. Pimpinannya namanya Kai, dia suka berkelahi dan mem_bully_ siswa yang tidak ia sukai. Tapi ia penguasa didaerah kita. Karena dia, sekolah lain tak berani untuk mengganggu siswa-siswa sekolah kita. Kuakui dia cukup keren."

"Jadi dia itu baik atau buruk?"

"Dia buruk Kyung."

"Seberapa buruk?"

"Lebih buruk daripada dianggap anak oleh Chen."

"_Yah_!" mereka berdua tertawa saat Jongdae berteriak protes. Padahal sedari tadi dia diam saja mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Wow itu buruk sekali." Kyungsoo menimpali sambil tersenyum jahil membuat Baekhyun semakin keras tertawa.

"Kyungsoo kau jahat sekali padaku."

"Pokoknya kau jangan sampai terlibat dengan mereka karena pihak sekolah nggak bakal membantu sama sekali."

Kyungsoo jadi bingung. Ia ingin kembali bertanya pada Baekhyun tapi suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi sepi membuatnya heran. Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang ada didekatnya tak terlihat baik-baik saja dengan keringat yang menyucur dari pelipis mereka.

Jongdae menatapnya dan Baekhyun bergantian. Bola matanya gelisah dan itu merupakan pertanda buruk.

"Apa kita terlalu nyaring membicarakan mereka?" Kyungsoo sampai harus menajamkan indera pendengarannya untuk dapat mendengar suara Jongdae yang terlampau pelan. Baekhyun didepannya menggeleng ragu.

"Hei, sebenarnya ada-"

"Kau Do Kyungsoo."

"-Apa?"

Kyungsoo mengerut bingung pada lelaki tinggi dihadapannya. Si tinggi itu sungguh berantakan. Rambut pirangnya kontras dari siswa-siswa lainnya. Belum lagi baju kemeja yang tak terkancing semua sungguh membuat matanya iritasi. Kyungsoo memang tak suka semua yang tak terlihat rapi, membuat matanya sakit saja.

"_Ne_, ada apa mencariku?" jawabnya sesopan mungkin sambil menahan mulutnya untuk tidak berkomentar pedas tentang penampilan pria itu.

"Jadilah pacarku." Suasana kantin jadi semakin hening. Ia dapat merasakan semua mata menatapnya _horror_. Tapi ia hanya menatap lelaki itu bingung.

"Eh?"

"Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi perintah, kau mengerti?" Kyungsoo semakin bingung saja dengan lelaki itu. Ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Lelaki ini seenaknya sekali pikirnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak mengenalmu. Lagi pula aku tak suka dengan orang yang tak rapi sepertimu dan lelaki berambut pirang bukan tipeku. Maaf ya."

Dan lontaran kalimat Kyungsoo cukup membuat seisi kantin melongo tak percaya. Jongdae disampingnya menyikutnya membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo jengkel.

"Kau baru saja menolak… Kai Kyung." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah pucat.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Kai itu bukanlah namanya yang sebenarnya. Nama aslinya adalah Kim Jongin. Ia menjadi seorang yang ditakuti sejak ia berada ditingkat akhir _junior high school_. Saat itu ia tanpa sengaja berhasil menghajar seorang lelaki yang ternyata merupakan siswa senior yang ditakuti.

Ia bukan orang yang peduli akan sekitarnya, sejak kecil ia terbiasa hidup mandiri sehingga menimbulkan sikapnya yang cuek dan dingin. Ia tak punya teman sejak dulu hingga beberapa orang merengek untuk menjadikannya pengikutnya. Awalnya ia menolak akan hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu tapi kegigihan dan kesetiaan para pengikutnya berhasil membuka hatinya yang sudah sekeras batu.

Seseorang yang benar-benar ia anggap teman adalah Sehun, Oh Sehun. Pria itu merupakan teman sekelasnya dan juga teman SMPnya dulu. Selain Sehun orang yang tak banyak bicara sepertinya, ia memiliki suatu kenangan yang membuatnya tak bisa untuk mengabaikan lelaki itu. Padahal dulu mereka tak sedekat sekarang bahkan tak saling kenal. Yang jelas Kai punya hutang yang belum ia bayar kepada Sehun.

Kai bukan seseorang yang mudah tertarik akan suatu hal. Hanya berkelahi dan membuat orang-orang takut padanya saja yang berhasil memenuhi pikirannya. Ayahnya tak peduli akan kelakuannya selama ini dan ia pun tak ambil pusing dengan itu. Sejak dulu ia memang tak terlalu dekat dengan keluarganya.

Tapi sejak kejadian sore itu, ia terus saja mengingat lelaki mungil itu. Sang lelaki senja.

Dan ia tau jika rasa ketertarikannya tergelitik akan suara lembut lelaki tersebut.

oOo

**I Want Your Heart**

**Story by: Gengie**

**KaiSoo's Fanfiction**

oOo

"Tapi kau bahkan belum mengetahui namanya Kai." Sehun berucap remeh saat melihat Kai yang kembali melamun. Sejak kemarin lelaki itu terus saja melamun dan terkadang tersenyum sendiri seperti orang tak waras atau bahunya yang kadang mengayun seperti menikmati musik padahal ruangan sepi dan tak ada _headset_ ditelinganya. Dan Sehun tau ada yang tak beres dari temannya itu hingga tadi ia berhasil membuat lelaki itu menceritakan masalahnya.

"Memang," Ia mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja, "Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti untuk mengingat suaranya."

"Eoh?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya merasa aneh dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Katanya itu awal dari sebuah obsesi." Sehun semakin kaget saja mendengar penuturan Kai.

"Kata siapa?" tanyanya berusaha menanggapi.

Kai menatap Sehun serius seakan merendahkan pria itu. Ia tersenyum miring.

"Google." Kali ini Sehun sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan untuk tidak menjatuhkan dagunya. Ia menatap Kai tak percaya.

Bahkan Sehun tak tau jika Kai bisa menggunakan internet, ya tuhan.

"Kau bahkan mencarinya diGoogle?"

"…"

"Pfftt."

BRAKK

"_Yah_! Kau mentertawakanku?" Kai menendang meja didepannya tak terima saat melihat gerak-gerik Sehun yang berusaha menahan tawa. Mukanya tiba-tiba memerah entah marah atau malu.

"Kau bodoh."

Oke Kai mulai emosi mendengar penuturan Sehun yang kurang ajar. Ia bangkit dari duduknya untuk mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sehun dan menatapnya garang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Desisnya marah.

"Wo, tenang Kai, tenang." Kai menghempaskannya dengan kasar dan kembali duduk dikursinya. Ia menatap teman-teman sekelasnya sengit saat semua mata menatap kearah mereka.

"Jadi kau sepertinya menyukainya."

Kai mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk tak peduli. Kai itu orangnya tertutup, tak mudah untuk membuatnya menceritakan apa yang ada dipikirannya dan Sehun juga bukan tipikal orang yang pemaksa atau suka ikut campur masalah orang, jadi ia memilih diam menanggapi Kai yang mulai kembali melamun.

Hingga tiga orang siswa berjalan mendekati bangku mereka. Sehun mendongak dan mengenalinya sebagai pengikut Kai. Tiga anak itu melirik Sehun sinis. Sehun tau jika pengikut-pengikut Kai tidak menyukainya, mungkin karena ia bisa begitu dekat dengan pemimpin yang mereka hormati.

Kai diam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan anak buahnya. Salah seorang dari mereka merendahkan tubuh mendekati Kai dan memberikan gestur berbisik padanya. Hingga akhirnya Kai tersenyum miring membuat Sehun tergelitik untuk mengetahui pembicaraan rahasia mereka.

"Hmmm… Do Kyungsoo ya?" Lalu ia berdiri, menepuk bahu anak buahnya ringan sebelum berlalu keluar kelas.

"Hey, Kai! Setelah ini pelajaran Choi _saem_. Kalau kau membolos lagi kau akan mati!" tapi teriakan Sehun yang bermaksud menegur itu tak sedikitpun digubris oleh kai. Sehun mendesah lelah saat Kai sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Semoga ia tak membuat masalah lagi~" Desah Sehun khawatir.

.

.

Jadi disinilah lelaki _tan _itu. Berdiri disamping kelas, menatap lelaki yang duduk didalamnya dengan pandangan penasaran. Tak ada yang salah sebenarnya dengan seorang anak lelaki yang tengah serius mendengarkan pelajaran yang diterangkan gurunya. Yang salah justru Kai yang berdiri dengan wajah menakutkan, seorang siswa dengan rambut pirang, memilih untuk berdiri bagai orang bodoh di kelas orang lain dibandingkan duduk baik di kelasnya sendiri. Setidaknya tidur dikelas masih lebih baik dibanding dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang.

Tapi masa bodoh, kai bahkan tak peduli dengan pandangan takut siswa yang tepat duduk disamping jendela yang tengah jadi tongkrongannya. Ia hanya peduli dengan lelaki manis yang tengah menautkan alisnya serius. Entah mengapa itu terlihat lucu ketika lelaki itu membesarkan matanya untuk menatap papan tulis atau bibirnya yang kadang bergerak imut sambil mencatat sesuatu pada bukunya.

Ah~ Kai bagai anak aneh dengan senyum idiot yang tengah ia tampilkan.

Dan itu jadi sangat _absurd_ karena Kai yang melakukannya.

Jadi seharian itu ia pergi untuk mengekori si manis yang bahkan tak menyadari keberadaannya. Padahal jelas sekali jika siswa-siswa yang menyingkir saat melihatnya berjalan didaerah sekolah yang jarang ia lewati. Misalnya saja, saat ia tengah duduk dengan angkuh disalah satu kursi di perpustakaan untuk melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu. Sesekali ia akan mendelik kesal saat pengunjung perpustakaan menatapnya ingin tahu.

Memang apa salahnya sih?

Ia juga siswa disekolah ini, tentu saja ia boleh untuk berkunjung di perpustakaan.

Saat jam istirahat kedua ia mengabaikan panggilan beberapa pengikutnya dan memilih untuk kembali menguntit Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk ditaman sekolah untuk memakan bekal yang ia dapatkan tadi dari salah satu temannya.

Ah, ia kadang tersenyum sendiri saat Kyungsoo yang tengah menengok kanan dan kiri sebelum membuang beberapa brokoli yang ada didalam bekalnya. Astaga lelaki itu sungguh lucu.

Hingga jam pulang sekolah ia kembali ke kelasnya hanya untuk mengambil tasnya yang ringan tak terisi satu bukupun.

"Oi, kau dari mana saja?" Sehun menatapnya penuh curiga saat ia hendak keluar kelas.

Tapi ia menatapnya tak peduli dan melengos pergi menyisakan Sehun yang mendengus kesal.

Tak banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini. tapi satu catatan yang Kai dapatkan.

Kyungsoo tak suka brokoli, begitupun dengannya.

Sepertinya mereka akan cocok.

Jadi dengan pemikiran naif itu Kai melangkah ringan menuju apartmennya.

.

.

Hari Jum'at merupakan hari favorit bagi Kai. Entahlah setelah beberapa minggu menguntit Kyungsoo ia tau jika hari Jum'at merupakan hari dimana Kyungsoo mengikuti kegiatan klub, yang itu artinya ia akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mendengar Kyungsoo bernyanyi walau hanya satu lagu.

Jadi hari ini lagu apa yang akan Kyungsoo nyanyikan?

Kai melamun sendiri didekat ruang klub tanpa sadar anggota klub yang melewatinya takut-takut.

BRUKK.

Kai tarjatuh. Pantatnya sakit dan ia akan memberi pelajaran kepada siapapun yang menabraknya. Ia memicingkan mata karena tulang ekornya yang ngilu.

Menarik napas untuk mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang sudah ada diujung lidahnya.

"_YAH!_"

Kai mengedip kesal, kenapa malah orang ini yang marah? Lelaki itu benar-benar ingin dihajar rupanya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berdiri ditengah jalan sih?!"

Kai mengedip.

Mengedip lagi

Dan lagi.

Lelaki itu tampak mengatur napasnya seakan berusaha meredakan amarah.

"Hey, kau tak apa-apa?" uluran tangan itu hanya Kai tatap dengan bingung sebelum menggenggamnya karena melihat lelaki itu yang tak sabar.

Kai tak menyangka ia bisa menjadi sebodoh ini.

Lelaki itu tengah memunguti lembaran kertas dan kaset yang berserakan di lantai. Tangan kai terulur untuk menarik kardus yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat ia terjatuh tadi. Membantu memunguti barang-barang yang berhamburan sambil melihat lelaki itu yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Bolehkah Kai memekik?

"Maaf karena menabrakmu dan terima kasih atas bantuannya. Lain kali jangan berdiri ditengah jalan seperti orang bodoh, kau mengerti?"

Kai mengangguk bagai anak anjing yang penurut dan lelaki itu pergi dengan tergesa memasuki ruang klub.

Ini pertama kalinya ia membantu seseorang.

Dan ya tuhan, ini pertama kalinya ia tak mengamuk karena dikatai bodoh.

Mungkin karena itu Kyungsoo.

Ya, Kyungsoo.

.

.

A/N:

Entah kenapa karakter Kai jadi bodoh banget disini. Tapi, saya suka buat dia jadi orang dungu saat berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Terlihat manis bukan? Ah, itulah yang namanya jatuh cinta~

Chapter ini menjelaskan kejadian sebelum insiden Kai yang nembak Kyungsoo saat di kantin.

Oya, terima kasih untuk saran dan komentar dichapter sebelumnya. Saya akan perbaiki masalah kalimat yang tak bakunya.

Maaf karena saya updatenya lama dan isi tiap chapternya yang pendek-pendek. Itu memang udah jadi kebiasaan saya XD.

Btw, untuk kalian yang suka sama cerita fluff KaiSoo, saya punya rekomendasi ff yang bener-bener fluff. Ff yang berhasil buat saya berbulan-bulan nggak berhenti senyum habis baca ff itu. Beneran ini ff fluff bikin muntah gula.

Dan saya berhasil menyelesaikan membacanya hari ini. 60 chapter mennn~

Judulnya Knocked Up. Authornya Xiuman-d-o. Cari aja di AFF atau Google. Mungkin sudah ada yang tau?

Tapi ini ff bahasa inggris. Pair Kaisoo dan Lumin yang gilak sekali manisnya. Dan ini ff M-preg.

Tapi dijamin nggak bakal nyesal bacanya. Semoga ada yang niat buat translate-kan ke bahasa Indonesia.

.

.

Omake:

Sehun terheran-heran saat melihat Kai yang masuk kedalam kelas sore itu. Meneliti apa yang salah dengan lelaki yang tengah duduk dengan senyum lebar dan mata yang seakan dipenuhi dengan serbuk peri. Aura disekitarnya juga terlihat seperti dikelilingi dengan bunga-bunga yang bertaburan dan bermekaran. Bahkan kulit lelaki itu terlihat lebih bersinar dari biasanya.

Mungkin ada yang salah dengan mata Sehun.

"Oi, kau kenapa?"

Tak salah memang Sehun bertanya seperti itu. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan sekolah Kai lelaki itu mau mengikuti pelajaran tambahan yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

"Sehun!"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar Kai yang memanggilnya dengan senyum tarlampau luas hingga menampilkan deretan giginya.

"Ya?"

"Apa sebaiknya aku ikut klub vokal saja?"

"Uhuk.. uhuk…"

Sehun tersedak karena ludahnya sendiri dan melotot _horror_ kepada Kai yang menatapnya bingung.

Kai dan grup vokal.

Sungguh tak pernah sekalipun kalimat itu terbayang dalam benak Sehun. Dan jangan pernah sekalipun membuat Kai memegang _mike_, karena ia bernyanyi seperti burung yang akan menghadap kematian.

Tak ada bagusnya.

Suaranya bahkan tak pernah sinkron dengan nada.

Seseorang tolong bunuh Sehun sekarang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sehun tak tega untuk mengatakan kebenarannya saat melihat wajah Kai yang begitu riang.

"Seterahmu saja Kai."

Jawaban itu sukses membuat Kai tertawa senang.

Memang apa yang lucu?

Ingatkan Sehun untuk memberikan peringatan kepada guru penanggung jawab klub vokal.

Dan jangan salahkan Sehun untuk mengatakan Kai yang tengah jatuh cinta seribu kali lebih menakutkan dibanding Kai yang bersikap seperti brengsek.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

"Maaf tapi aku tak mengenalmu. Lagipula aku tak suka dengan orang yang tak rapi sepertimu dan lelaki berambut pirang bukan tipeku. Maaf ya."

Untuk beberapa saat Kai tertegun. Berusaha memproses kata-kata penolakan yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo. Sungguh ia tak memprediksi adanya penolakan dalam hidupnya. Dan entah mengapa ia tergelitik untuk tertawa.

"AHAHAHA." Tawanya nyaring membuat seisi kantin ngeri menatapnya. Bahkan laki-laki manis didepannya malah menautkan alis bingung dan kedua temannya hanya dapat saling menyikut seolah bertukar pesan untuk lari.

"Do Kyungsoo…" ucapnya dengan nada pelan sambil menunduk untuk melihat lelaki itu semakin jelas. Menyelami mata bulat jernih yang kini penuh dengan kejengkelan. Kai suka ekspresi itu, jarang ia menemukan tatapan orang yang seakan tak takut dengannya.

"_You wanna play hard to get, oh?_"

Lelaki itu semakin terlihat jengkel. Ia mendorong bahu Kai untuk membuat jarak diantara wajah mereka. Tapi dorongan halus itu bukannya membuat ia marah malah membuat Kai pusing dengan serbuk bunga yang seakan ditabur diwajahnya.

Terlalu halus. Tangannya terlalu lemah.

"Ishh, jangan berkata sesuatu yang aneh." Ucapnya kesal. Ia menarik diri, berdiri, dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih belum pulih akan pikiran tangan halus lelaki itu.

"Eum… permisi." Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan kedua teman Kyungsoo yang membungkuk takut untuk kemudian mengekori langkah Kyungsoo.

Bahunya tiba-tiba ditepuk.

"Apakah kita perlu mengerjainya?" seorang pengikutnya berucap kesal sambil memeras kedua tangannya. Ia tak terima bosnya dipermalukan seperti itu.

Tapi kata-kata itu malah membuat Kai kesal. Dengan tinjunya ia memukul perut pengikutnya yang baru saja berucap. Ulu hatinya pasti terasa sangat sakit.

"Uhuukk…"

"Jangan pernah kau menyentuhnya! Dia urusanku." Ucap Kai marah. Ia menendang meja yang tadi merupakan tempat makan Kyungsoo membuat piring dan sisa makanan jatuh mengotori lantai. Dengan pandangan menusuk ia pergi begitu saja.

"Tangannya lemah sekali." Gumam Kai sambil tersenyum bodoh mengambil langkah.

oOo

**I Want Your Heart**

**Story by: Gengie**

**Kaisoo's Fanfiction**

oOo

Jongdae tak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Ia tau dengan jelas siapa itu Kai. Laki-laki itu merupakan orang yang paling mengerikan disekolah ini. Ketua geng, tukang pukul dan tukang bolos. Dan ia jelas tau betapa cueknya lelaki itu terhadap keadaan sekitar. Tapi, kemudian ia melihat Kyungsoo, lelaki itu masih terus bergumam jengkel dengan apa yang baru saja menimpanya, mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seorang berandal yang ditakuti pastilah menakutkan, tapi kau lihat Kyungsoo, bahkan ia terlihat tak takut sama sekali dengan penolakan yang telah ia layangkan pada ketua geng itu.

Kyungsoo dan segala sikap polosnya kadang bisa menjadi _boomerang_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena, yeah, ia tidak memikirkan nasib buruk apa yang nanti akan menimpanya.

"Kyungsoo, kau tau kan kau baru saja membuang seluruh keberuntunganmu?" itu Baekhyun yang bicara, suara yang terdengar pelan dengan tangan yang bergerak gelisah merupakan indikasi jika lelaki itu tengah kalut. Jongdae tak bisa menyangkalnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yang kau tolak itu Kai dan aku baru pertama kali melihatnya tertarik pada seseorang dalam konteks cinta, kau tau?" ia ikut mengangguk menyetujui teori Baekhyun.

"Lalu, memangnya kenapa? Kenapa semua orang terlihat khawatir sih?"

Dan kata-kata itu membuat Jongdae gemas sendiri, dengan sedikit kesal ia menyentil dahi Kyungsoo, dan lelaki itu melotot kaget kearahnya.

"Hah~ ia bisa membuat kehidupan sekolahmu jadi berantakan Kyung."

"Tapi, maksudku, memang dia siapa sampai dapat berbuat seperti itu?" Kyungsoo berkata jengkel. Mungkin ia kesal menyadari tak ada satupun yang berpihak padanya.

"Ia bisa saja membunuhmu, atau mengerjaimu atau yang lebih parah… menodaimu."

"Huh?"

Dan kini Jongdae lebih memilih untuk menjitak kepala Baekhyun. Hipotesis tak masuk akal lelaki itu tak membantu sedikitpun, ia hanya membuat keadaan semakin buruk.

"_Yah_ Chen!"

"Tutup saja mulut bodohmu Baekhyun!"

Kata-katanya cukup membuat baekhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Dengar Kyungsoo, apapun yang terjadi, cobalah selalu menghindar jika kau bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak Kyungsoo, ini sesuatu yang benar-benar tak dapat kupikirkan, aku benci mengakuinya, tapi kemungkian yang Baekhyun ucapkan mungkin saja bisa terjadi."

"Apakah ini sebegitu buruknya?" sekarang ia dapat melihat kekhawatiran dalam suara Kyungsoo. Tentu saja ia menjadi khawatir jika membayangkan hal buruk yang baru saja Baekhyun ucapkan dan bodohnya Jongdae tanpa sadar membenarkan hal tersebut.

"Kau tenang saja, aku memberikan semua keberuntunganku kepadamu." Ucapnya berusaha menenangkan.

"Tapi Kyungsoo tidak cukup hanya dengan keberuntungan Chen."

Dan Jongdae kembali menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpatnya.

.

.

Sehun tak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi pada lelaki pirang disebelahnya ini. Sambil memakan rotinya pelan ia menyikut pelan siku Kai.

"Apa ada hal baik yang terjadi?" tanyanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Lelaki disampingnya tiba-tiba menoleh dengan cepat. Sehun sampai meringis sendiri diantara kunyahannya membayangkan ngilunya leher lelaki tersebut. Tapi sepertinya Kai tak terusik sama sekali.

"Dia, manis sekali~" kini Sehun hanya dapat menggeleng prihatin. Kai dan cinta. Ia tak habis pikir bisa mendengar suara pekikan memuja dari lelaki itu. Merasa aneh untuk melihat sisi lain yang tak kalah mengerikan dari sifat Kai biasanya.

"Huh, dasar gila." Gumam Sehun tak jelas antara kunyahan rotinya. Padahal nyatanya ia memang tak ingin Kai mendengar ejekan sarkastik dari suaranya.

Tapi Kai memang sedang tak fokus sekarang. Lihat saja matanya yang berbinar dan senyumnya yang terlampau lebar. Tanpa sadar Sehun memegang rahangnya membayangkan jika bibir Kai dapat robek kapan saja.

"Tadi dia menolakku~"

Huh, aneh mendengar lantunan nada aneh diakhir kalimat Kai. Ia bahkan terlihat sangat bahagia saat mengucapkannya.

"Bukankah itu buruk? _Hell_, kau baru saja ditolak dan kau tampak bahagia!" hardik Sehun jengkel. Rasa-rasanya otak Kai sudah bergeser beberapa senti karena laki-laki yang bernama Kyungsoo itu.

Sehun kenal dengan Kyungsoo, tak bisa dibilang kenal juga sih. Tapi siapa di sekolah ini yang tak mengenal Do Kyungsoo. Laki-laki pemalu itu berhasil menggegerkan satu sekolah dengan pertunjukkan menyanyinya saat musim dingin lalu. Sehun akui ia manis, tapi siapa sangka dapat membuat anak berandal disampingnya jadi tergila-gila.

Dan mata Kai tiba-tiba terlihat malas, mata khasnya yang terlihat selalu mengantuk, ia menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan. Tiba-tiba terlihat murung.

"Kau benar juga, katanya aku bukan tipenya."

"Tentu saja anak baik-baik seperti Kyungsoo mana mau denganmu yang…" dan kemudian Sehun menatap Kai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya dengan wajah yang susah dijelaskan. Dan entah kenapa membuat Kai jengkel dengan tangan Sehun yang ikut menunjuknya seakan menegaskan ia menjijikkan.

"Apa maksudmu?!" ucap Kai marah dengan kepalan tinju yang menggantung diudara. Refleks Sehun memundurkan wajahnya, gerakan _defensive_ otomatis dengan melindungi wajahnya walaupun ia tau Kai tidak akan sungguh-sungguh memukulnya.

Kemudian Choi _ssaem _datang menyelamatkannya. Ia nyengir kearah Kai sebagai permintaan maaf dan menelan habis roti yang ada ditangannya.

"Keluarkan buku matematika kalian, dasar anak-anak malas!" hardik Choi _Ssaem_ didepan kelas. Matanya mengedar untuk melihat seisi kelas. Lalu, tiba-tiba Kai mengangkat tangan.

"Saya izin untuk bolos." Katanya cuek. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan omelan kasar gurunya dan memilih untuk menggantungkan ranselnya dipundak. Melangkah dengan pelan menuju pintu dan sebelumnya membungkuk tanpa minat pada gurunya.

Saat ia menutup pintu ia bisa mendengar lemparan benda keras menghantam pintu. Mungkin Choi _ssaem_ melempar buku matematikanya lagi untuk melampiaskan kekesalan. Tapi apa pedulinya. Jam pelajaran terakhir memang lebih menyenangkan dihabiskan dimarkasnya sambil bermain _game_.

.

.

Tapi siapa sangka kalau acara membolos kali ini akan jadi semenyenangkan ini. Saat di ujung koridor ia dapat melihat laki-laki manis itu yang memasuki toilet. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengekorinya. Si manis itu terlihat terkejut saat matanya menangkap siluet Kai dikaca.

Matanya lucu sekali~ tapi Kai jadi khawatir kalau-kalau mata itu bisa lepas dari tempatnya.

"Apa maumu?" ucapnya pelan, ada sedikit geraman dalam nadanya.

"Hai."

Kai berusaha untuk memperlihatkan sisi baik dirinya. Jadi ia tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa dan hanya membuat lelaki didepannya menautkan alisnya. Tentu saja, karena demi apa, senyum yang kai anggap manis itu terlihat seperti seringaian laki-laki mesum (ia isa melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri dicermin dan ia mengutuk karena itu memang terlihat menakutkan).

"Kau, aku tak tau siapa kau, tapi bisakah kau menjauhiku seperti kau tak mengenalku seperti sebelumnya." Entah kenapa kata-kata itu sedikit menyakitinya. Tanpa sadar ia mengepal tangannya dan maju untuk memojokkan laki-laki itu.

Yang dipojokkan terlihat kaget dan berusaha terlihat tak terusik. Ia mendongak wajahnya, berusaha sombong atau apapun itu untuk membuat Kai sedikit gentar. Tapi wajahnya hanya terlihat menggemaskan dan berhasil untuk meredakan amarah Kai.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Aku." Kai tersenyum miring. Menikmati gerak mata gelisah laki-laki itu. Ia membungkuk, mngeliminasi jarak antara bibirnya dan telinga Kyungsoo.

"Mau. Kau. Jadi. Pacarku." Ucap Kai penuh penekanan. Entah bagaimana Kyungsoo menoleh cepat kearahnya, mungkin kaget akan kata-katanya, dan sialnya bagi Kyungsoo bibirnya malah menekan hidung Kai. Ia terkejut dan Kai pun tak kalah terkejut.

Ia bisa melihat wajahnya di kelereng hitam laki-laki itu. Tanpa sadar menyelam jauh untuk menemukan dasarnya yang kelam. Tak ada kecuali keindahan yang membuatnya terbawa suasana. Saat Kyungsoo sadar akan posisi mereka ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan hanya untuk ditarik kembali oleh Kai.

Kyungsoo terdiam gugup. Tau-tau bibir Kai sudah menyapu bibirnya. Matanya melotot dan percakapannya dengan Baekhyun serta Jongdae memenuhi kepalanya.

"_Ia bisa saja membunuhmu, atau mengerjaimu atau yang lebih parah… menodaimu."_

Ia gemetar tanpa sadar merasa takut.

Kai tak tau apa yang merasukinya, tapi ia bukan orang yang suka diperintah dan menahan keinginannya. Apalagi bibir _kissable_ itu tengah menggodanya. Ia memejamkan mata menikmati tempelan lembut yang ia lakukan dan mulai merasa tak puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Tanpa sadar ia melumatnya, menyesap bibir bawah Kyungsoo seperti permen yang manis, atau kalau ia bisa ungkapakan, rasanya seperti permen yuppy.

Kenyal, manis dan asam yang memabukkan.

Lalu ia merasan tangan lelaki itu menyentuh pundaknya. Mendorong lemah dan mulai memukul frustasi.

Kai membuka mata dan mengutuk pemandangan indah dimana wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah.

Nafasnya berantakkan. Badannya gemetar takut dan matanya seperti menahan tangis. Kai tiba-tiba merasa bersalah ia mengangkat tangannya berusaha menggapai pipi lelaki itu.

Tapi kemudian sebuah tinju memukul telak tulang pipinya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah memegang pipinya yang berdenyut nyeri. Ia sudah ingin menghardik sebelum melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat takut.

"BRENGSEK! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriak laki-laki itu sebelum menendang tulang kering Kai dan berjalan cepat menahan kesal keluar toilet.

Kai terduduk dan meninju lantai.

"Sial!"

Karena membuat laki-laki itu membencinya bukan termasuk dalam rencananya.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Haloooo, ada yang masih ingat ff ini, sudah setahun ya dan pasti banyak yang kesal dengan saya. _Honestly_, 2015 merupakan tahun yang cukup berat untuk saya. Tugas kuliah dan terutama penelitian saya yang membuat saya susah curi waktu untuk menulis. Walau tak dipungkiri saya masih sering baca ff di situs ini, ehehe.

_So_, gimana chapter ini? Mengecewakan? Nggak masalah deh yang penting ada satu atau dua _reader_ yang senang membacanya udah membuat saya senang juga. Nah terimakasih buat doujinshi Zoro x Sanji yang tadi malam saya baca, kekeke.

Btw, sekarang Kyungsoo makin _mainly_ aja ya, gemes gitu liat potongan rambutnya yang sekarang. Ohya, untuk yang mengharap _update _cepat, saya nggak bisa janji loh, seperti biasa tugas dan laporan saya menumpuk. Jadi jangan terlalu berharap lebih dengan saya readerdeul. Gomennasai~

_Hope you all like this chapter and thanks for my prev reviewer, love you all._

.

.

**Omake**

Baekhyun terlihat khawatir saat menjemput Kyungsoo ke kelasnya siang ini. Lelaki mungil itu terus berucap brengsek dan menggosok bibirnya dengan keterlaluan.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa Soo?"

Dan Baekhyun hanya dihadiahi tatapan membunuh Kyungsoo. Ia sampai merinding sendiri saat melihat mata Kyungsoo yang menerawang lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum _psycho,_ ia tahu kalau Kyungsoo telah menyusun berbagai macam rencana pembunuhan yang mengerikan.

"_Baby _Soo~"

Dan langkah Jongdae terhenti saat melihat mata Kyungsoo yang menakutkan. Ia menyikut Baekhyun dan bertanya tentang kenapa aura membunuh memenuhi udara disekitar Kyungsoo. Dan hanya dijawab gelengan oleh Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya aku harus mulai nge_gym_ atau setidaknya meminta _Hyung_ untuk melatihku bertarung!" ucap laki-laki itu berapi-api meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang heran melihat tingkahnya.

"Kalau sampai ia ingin berlatih dengan _Hyung_nya, sepertinya ia ingin benar-benar menghajar seseorang kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Bersiap-siaplah kau brengsek!" makian Kyungsoo menggema disepanjang koridor.

Dan dalam hati Baekhyun mendoakan keselamatan target Kyungsoo


	5. Chapter 4

Sehun heran setengah mati melihat Kai yang secara tiba-tiba kembali ke kelas. Wajahnya terlihat _blank_ dengan mata kosong. Pipi kirinya terlihat memar dan jalannya sedikit pincang.

_Huh, apa yang terjadi dengannya?_

Mungkin tak hanya ia yang merasa heran, teman sekelasnya bahkan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan terhadap lelaki yang baru membuka pintu itu dan jangan salahkan Choi _Ssaem_ yang sepertinya lupa caranya mengatup mulut.

Lantas laki-laki itu menunduk hormat. Membuat guru matematikanya jatuh terduduk tak percaya.

Semua yang laki-laki _tan_ itu lakukan seperti dalam _mode auto_.

Saat ia mengambil duduk disamping Sehun. Matanya tiba-tiba kembali. Kedua tangannya ia katupkan dikedua pipinya. Kemudian salah satu jarinya bergetar memegang bibirnya.

_Apasih yang sedang dilakukannya? _Pikir Sehun heran.

"Kyaaaaaa~"

Dan kemudian ia berteriak. Tak terdengar _manly _sama sekali.

Tak ayal Sehun terjengkal kaget mendengar teriakan laki-laki itu. Ia berdiri kaget dan mendapati gurunya yang menatap heran pada Kai.

"Hey, kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sehun hati-hati. Ia menusuk takut-takut pundak Kai. Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya sorotan mata sedih anak anjing yang dibuang. Sehun semakin heran saja dengan tingkat kewarasan laki-laki itu.

Dan kejadian yang selanjutnya terjadi cukup membuat Sehun untuk membawa Kai ke ruang kesehatan. Karena sepertinya mental laki-laki itu tengah terganggu.

.

.

Kai tengah memukul kepalanya berulang-ulang diatas mejanya sendiri.

oOo

**I Want Your Heart**

**Story by: Gengie**

**Kaisoo's Fanfiction**

oOo

Kyuhyun tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adik bungsunya itu. Setelah ia pulang mengajar dari universitas, ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang tengah makan _pizza_ dengan lahap disofa sambil menonton acara gulat. Ia mengangkat alis tak percaya. Masalahnya tak biasanya adiknya tersebut menonton olahraga yang berbau kekerasan.

Kyungsoo kan anak yang cinta damai.

Lalu Kyuhyun dibuat semakin bingung dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar yang adiknya desiskan disela makannya yang brutal.

Kemana adik manisnya yang lucu?

Ia sampai merinding sendiri membayangkan adik pertamanya yang selama ini ingin membuat Kyungsoo menjadi laki-laki _manly_ telah berhasil mencecoki pola pikir Kyungsoo.

Padahal ia ingin Kyungsoo selalu menjadi bayi yang lucu walau umurnya sudah remaja.

"Dasar sialan!" umpatnya kasar sambil memukul-mukul udara kosong.

"Kyungsoo!" tegur Kyuhyun tak suka. Adiknya itu menoleh kebelakang menemukan ia yang tengah bersedekap dada. Sebagai kakak laki-laki tertua ia mempunyai tanggung jawab agar adiknya tetap menjadi manusia yang baik dan sopan.

Sudah cukup ia gagal pada adiknya yang lain.

Dan sejak kapan Kyungsoo jadi suka mengumpat sih!

"_Hyung _tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berkata kasar Do Kyungsoo." Ucapnya penuh wibawa.

Lalu mata Kyungsoo melembut, ia menundukkan kepala menghindar untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Kemudian membuat gerakan random dengan bibirnya. Ia tau itu pertanda jika Kyungsoo merasa gugup dan sadar akan kesalahannya.

Dan sikap seperti itulah yang selalu membuat kakak-kakaknya tak pernah bisa lama untuk memarahinya. Karena, _hell_, Kyungsoo selalu terlihat lucu saat tengah merasa bersalah.

Jadi Kyuhyun mengambil langkah dan duduk disampingnya. Mencomot satu buah pizza Kyungsoo.

"_Aigoo_, lucunya adik _Hyung_~" ucapnya sambil menyeka bekas saus dan rempah-rempah pizza disekitar bibir Kyungsoo. Tapi ia malah dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh adiknya itu.

"_Hyung_! Kyungsoo, sudah besar!" ucapnya marah sambil menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun dan menyeka kasar bibirnya.

Dan Kyuhyun tertawa akan tingkah menggemaskan itu.

"Apa _Kaiju Hyung_ belum pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo. Matanya memancarkan api yang membara dan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya bingung. Pasalnya ia tak pernah melihat Kyungsoo seantusias ini menunggu kakak keduanya pulang.

"Kau kan tau, paling ia ke _game center _dulu dan pulang terlambat. Memangnya kenapa?"

Kyungsoo hanya menjawab oh dan kemudian pikirannya mengelana entah kemana.

Kyuhyun jadi curiga.

"Aku pulang."

"_Kaiju Hyung_!"

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan semangat menyambut kakak keduanya pulang. Kyuhyun tak pernah heran dengan penampilan adiknya. Secara rutin ia akan pulang dengan luka baru diwajahnya, atau seragamnya yang berantakan dan rambutnya yang acak-acakkan. Entah apa yang ia lakukan selama sekolah. Tapi karena nilainya tak pernah jatuh, ia jadi tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya dan hanya menegur sesekali. Keluarganya memang selalu unggul dalam bidang akademik.

Laki-laki itu terlihat merengut sebelum menoyor kepala Kyungsoo yang berusaha memeluknya.

"Astaga, Kyung_ie_, sudah berapa kali _Hyung_ bilang jangan panggil _Hyung_ dengan _Kaiju-kaiju _lagi, _arra_?" lalu kemudian laki-laki itu menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Tentu saja ia kesal, karena sejak Kyungsoo kecil ialah yang terus mengajari adiknya itu untuk memanggil kakak keduanya dengan panggilan _Kaiju_.

"Panggil Hyunsik _Hyung_, kau paham?" dan ia melihat Kyungsoo yang tak terlalu peduli.

"_Hyung _ajarkan Kyungsoo bertarung!"

Dan itu sukses membuat kedua kakaknya tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

.

.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun pagi ini saat melihat Kai datang pagi-pagi.

Kai tersenyum lebar seperti menerawang sesuatu sebelum terganti dengan sorot sedih.

"Hei." Sehun sebenarnya tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada laki-laki ini kemaren. Ia terus uring-uringan setelah kelas berakhir dan begitupun pagi ini. Dan memar dipipi dan jidatnya jadi terlihat makin jelas walau kakinya sudah tidak berjalan pincang seperti kemaren. Entah mengapa Sehun sedikit merasa khawatir. Kai sudah seperti saudara baginya.

"Kurasa ia membenciku." Ucapnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangan.

Nah sekarang sudah jelas dengan apa yang terjadi.

_Bukannya sejak awal Kyungsoo memang membencimu_. Sehun menutup rapat bibirnya agar kata-kata sarkastiknya tak keluar begitu saja. Bagaimanapun ia harus menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk Kai.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun menunggu jawabannya dan hanya dihadiahi senyum malu-malu yang terlihat menjijikkan.

"Aku menciumnya." Ucap Kai sambil mengelus permukaan bibirnya. Lantas sukses membuat Sehun terbelalak kaget. Semua skenario imajinasi Sehun akan kejadian yang menimpa Kai kemaren terbayang dikepalanya. Semua cocok bagaimana pipi Kai yang memar dan jalannya yang pincang kemaren. Tanpa sadar Sehun meringis merasa kasihan dengan nasib Kyungsoo tertimpa makhluk gila seperti Kai.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya Kai frustasi.

Sehun sampai keikut frustasi juga dengan ke_out of character_-an Kai.

"Kau seharusnya minta maaf. Dan berusahalah berubah."

"Memang aku kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"memang kau pernah berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo, setidaknya jadilah temannya dulu sebelum mengajak anak orang pacaran. Kau _idiot_."

Dan Sehun hanya meringis saat mendapat pukulan ringan Kai dibahu.

_Itu tetap terasa sakit bodoh_, umpat Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

Kyungsoo tak tau jika sekolah bisa menjadi salah satu mimpi buruknya. Ia tak pernah sewaspada ini.

Sesekali ia mengintip disepanjang lorong. Takut-takut bertemu makhluk gila yang bernama Kai. Ia bukannya takut, hanya saja, berurusan dengan orang gila itu tak ada gunanya. Lagipula ia sudah belajar dasar-dasar bertarung dari _Hyung_nya. Setidaknya Kyungsoo bisa bertahan jika ia di'serang' seperti kemaren. Tapi baru saja selangkah ia ingin memasuki kelasnya, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei, Kyungsoo. Bisa ikut kami?" ia menoleh dan menemukan dua orang siswa yang tidak ia kenal. Yang berbicara dengannya terlihat menggaruk tengkuknya, terlihat sama bingungnya dengan Kyungsoo. Dan yang satu lagi terlihat cuek dan malas melihat Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Tapi maaf, kalian siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Takut juga ia melihat dua orang didepannya dengan _piercing_ yang memenuhi telinga dan si cuek yang otot bisepnya tercetak jelas. Sedikit banyak ia jadi iri, kapan ia punya otot-otot seperti itu?

"Sudah kubilang seret saja, bodoh."

"Tapi…."

Kyungsoo jadi memicingkan mata curiga. Ia sudah bersiap lari atau buruknya berteriak minta tolong sebelum si bisep membekap mulutnya dan menyeretnya paksa.

_Heol, apa ia tengah diculik?_

.

.

Tentu saja semua ini ulahnya. Kyungsoo harusnya sudah dapat menebak jika si gila ini lah dalang dari penculikan ini.

"Apa maumu?" ucap Kyungsoo ketus saat dua orang yang menculiknya tadi diusir oleh Kai.

Dia tidak tau jika disekolah ada ruangan seperti ini. Ini terlihat seperti gudang tapi dengan tatanan yang lebih rapi dan ruangan yang lebih bersih. Tetap saja Kyungsoo harus waspada, siapa tau jika nanti ia diapa-apakan oleh makhluk mesum didepannya.

Kai tersenyum lebar. Ia berdiri merentangkan tangan dan mendekat padanya. Kyungsoo jadi harus lebih siaga dengan menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertahan yang telah _Hyung_nya ajarkan semalam.

"Tenang saja, aku takkan melakukan apa-apa." Ucapnya dengan nada meyakinkan.

Tapi Kyungsoo lebih memilih merotasikan matanya, siapa pula yang akan percaya dengan bualan itu. Tak kunjung mendapat tanggapan, Kai tersenyum, kembali mengikis jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kita belum berkenalan kan? Bagaimana jadinya kalau kamu tak mengenal calon pacarmu. Namaku Kim Jongin." Ucap Kai se_charming_ mungkin.

Kyungsoo malah terbelalak tak percaya.

"Jadi kau menculikku dan membuatku harus meninggalkan pelajaran karena hanya ingin mengatakan namamu?"

_Dasar bodoh_. Umpat Kai pada dirinya sendiri. Semakin jelek saja imejnya didepan Kyungsoo.

"Astaga." Kyungsoo terdengar kesal. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun _hyung _sampai tau alasan ia meninggalkan pelajaran hanya karena lelaki tak waras ini.

"Bukan, bukan hanya itu maksudku." Ucap Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Lalu?"

"Setidaknya aku hanya ingin mengenalmu, hal-hal yang kau sukai dan yang tidak kau sukai." Cicitnya pelan. Entah mengapa Kai jadi gugup sendiri mengatakannya.

"Aku tak menyukaimu." Ucap Kyungsoo tegas dan berusaha pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Tapi tangannya tiba-tiba dicekal. Jadi merinding sendiri ia saat tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian kemaren.

Bagaimana bibir lelaki itu menyapu bibirnya. Melumat miliknya hingga membuat tulang belakangnya ngilu dengan sesuatu yang tak ia tau. Lalu Kyungsoo menggelengkan wajahnya keras berusaha menghilangkan betapa menyenangkannya bibir itu. Tanpa sadar merona dan membuat wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Lepaskan aku." Ucapnya takut-takut.

"Tunggu sebentar~" ucap Kai dengan tatapan intens. Kyungsoo jadi semakin gugup saja.

Tapi kyungsoo tak mau dengar karena pikiran aneh yang baru saja ia ciptakan. Dengan kuat ia menghentakkan cekalan Kai dan berusaha untuk pergi. Tapi entah kenapa pergerakannya jadi kaku sekali dan ia berjalan dengan kikuk.

Lalu kemudian ia tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Nyaris jatuh karena untungnya laelaki dibelakangnya berhasil menahan tubuhnya yang limbung.

Kai tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Jantung Kyungsoo jadi berdebar-debar sendiri dan rambut pirang lelaki itu menggelitik lehernya. Tangannya melingkar disekeliling bahu dan dadanya. Sedangkan tangan satunya entah mengapa ada di….

Antara kaki Kyungsoo.

Tepat diselangkangannya.

Kyungsoo merona parah.

Dengan kesal ia menginjak kaki Kai. Membuat laki-laki itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Belum puas, Kyungsoo berbalik kemudian menendang selangkangan laki-laki itu.

Ia terjatuh, memagangi propertinya.

Tapi yang membuat Kyungsoo tak habis pikir, Kai malah tersenyum kearahnya, terlihat begitu bahagia dan bodoh secara bersamaan.

"DASAR GILA!" maki Kyungsoo malu bercampur marah.

Ia berlari meninggalkan Kai yang meringis.

_Kenapa ia selalu salah sih dimata Kyungsoo._

_._

_._

TBC

A/N:

Wkwkwk, saya ngakak liat kelakuan Kai disini. Gemes ih. Nih saya update cepat. Semoga pada suka ya.

Kenapa Kyuhyun yang jadi kakaknya? Soalnya pipinya gembil kayak Kyungsoo, unyu, mau saya cubit juga. Terus kok Hyunsik? Nggak papa, soalnya mereka kan memang dekat. Kyuhyun sama Hyunsik saya buat jadi _brother complex _sama Kyungsoo.

Kaiju itu bahasa jepang artinya monster atau binatang buas, saya terinspirasi sama Sakura yang manggil Toya niichan dengan panggilan itu. Terus Kyungsoo yang minta dilatih itu terinspirasi sama ff nya kakak Kucing Perak yang judulnya Kumpulan Oneshoot Keluarga Namikaze, unyu banget deh Kyuubi sama Naruto di ff itu.

Sip-sip, semoga memuaskan ya.

Jaa ne~

.

.

**Omake**

Kyungsoo sudah bercucur keringat padahal Hyunsik baru melatihnya selama 10 menit. Kyuhyun yang awalnya menonton malah terlihat bosan dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Jadi tinggal lah Kyungsoo dan Hyunsik di ruang tamu.

"_Hyung_, apa gerakan Kyungsoo sudah benar?" Hyunsik jadi menggaruk pelipisnya tak tega untuk mengatakan salah, pasalnya sudah dari tadi ia ingin membentak, tapi ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat mata Kyungsoo yang bulat.

"Sudah hampir benar Kyung. Tapi buka sedikit kakimu, jadi tubuhmu akan seimbang." Sekali lagi Hyunsik mengarahkan. Sekarang ia tengah mengajari Kyungsoo kuda-kuda untuk bertahan, itu akan menguntungkan Kyungsoo saat ingin menyerang ataupun kabur.

Tapi yang Kyungsoo lakukan malah merapatkan kakinya dan mengangkat tangannya dan bergaya seperti ingin meninju dengan wajah malu-malu.

Astaga itu terlihat lucu sekali dimata Hyunsik.

Ia jadi gemas sendiri ingin mencubit pipi bulat Kyungsoo.

"Ohya, Kyungsoo, berhenti menggunakan kata Kyungsoo saat berbicara dengan _Hyung_. Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil dan tidak _manly_ sama sekali. Coba gunakan kata aku untuk mengganti namamu, _arra_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh.

Hyunsik yang melihatnya jadi tersenyum miring, kalua sampai Kyuhyun _Hyung_ tau kalau ia yang mengajarkan Kyungsoo hal-hal seperti itu, bisa mati ia.

Lagipula ia tak ingin Kyungsoo jadi laki-laki yang terlalu polos.

Jika seperti itu terus bagaimana bisa nanti Kyungsoo menggaet perempuan cantik.

"Dan Kyungsoo, ini akan terdengar licik, tapi jika kau sudah terpojok carilah cela dan tendang selangkangan lawanmu. Itu merupakan titik terlemah dari seorang laki-laki."

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh. Wajahnya terlihat serius seakan menyimpan baik-baik pelajaran yang ia dapatkan.

Hyunsik tertawa dan tak tahan untuk mengacak surai adiknya yang lepek karena keringat.

Malangnya nasibmu Hyunsik, adikmu malah ditaksir oleh seorang laki-laki gila bukannya perempuan cantik seperti yang kau harapkan.


End file.
